


Save the Day - A Jack Has DID Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Series: Jack Has DID Universe [4]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Chase is afraid of heights, Gen, It's doing a number on him, Jack hates therapy, More origin stories, This is a spinoff, You should read main story first, enjoy, new boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Jack's therapy sessions are really starting to take a toll. Luckily, there just might be someone there to save him.
Series: Jack Has DID Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646029
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Save the Day - A Jack Has DID Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while, guys. Quarantine's been killing the motivation. Nonetheless, I'm getting back into things, and I'm still as excited as ever for this and future oneshots for this series. Hope you all enjoy!

Jack tossed his jacket onto the kitchen table and walked into the living room, collapsing onto the couch with a tired groan. Today’s therapy session had been extensive. He loved Dr. Jeffrey; he knew he was lucky to have such a great therapist. But the constant talk of the trauma of his past that he didn’t even remember was making him exhausted, anxious, and generally rather upset. Little though he wanted to admit it, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep the sessions up.  
He lay draped across the couch for a long time, trying to muster up the energy and motivation to grab the TV remote. Staring at it. Ten minutes later, he had drifted off to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, Chase was in front of him. “Have a pleasant nap?” he asked, grinning. “You’re hogging the whole couch.”  
Jack rubbed his face tiredly. He forced a wry smile and rose from the cushions. “Sorry, Chase. All yours.”  
The American’s face dropped as he looked at Jack. “I was just kidding. You can stay here if you want, honest.”  
He waved him off. “’S fine. I just need some proper rest. See you later.” He wandered off down the hallway towards his bedroom, trying his best not to stumble into the walls as he did so.

Chase watched him go, frowning slightly in concern. He was getting more and more worried about Jack. With every sequential therapy session, the Irishman seemed to grow more drained. As his protector, Chase couldn’t help but feel guilty.  
With a sigh, he pushed himself up off the ground and fell back onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

“So, no new alters, then?”  
Jack shook his head. “Not since Marvin,” he replied. “Is that a good thing?”  
Dr. Jeffrey was silent for a moment, brow furrowed in thought. “Well, I   
wouldn’t say it’s objectively good or bad. Like I’ve told you before, new alters split as the brain senses a need for it. Most often, this is during a new onset of trauma, or otherwise triggering circumstances, both like and unlike events of your past.”  
Jack’s back was rigid against the chair; his hands were twisting together in his lap. “Probably… a good thing, then.” he said quietly.  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Jeffrey mused. “Are you alright, Jack?”  
He nodded quickly. “I’m fine.” He forced a smile. 

“No, he isn’t.”   
Dr. Jeffrey looked up at this, eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry?”  
“He’s not okay. Jack. He hasn’t been okay for a long time.” He shifted in the chair, relaxing into it. He met the doctor’s gaze evenly.   
“Have we met?”   
The man shook his head. “I’m Jackieboy Man.” he said proudly.  
Dr. Jeffrey crossed his legs, placing his clipboard on his lap and holding his pen in his hand. “Jackieboy Man? That sounds like a superhero name.”  
“Oh, I am.” he said with a smile.   
“I see. Do the others know about you?”  
He frowned. “I don’t think so. I’m pretty new.”  
The doctor nodded, beginning to make notes on his clipboard. “And what can you tell me about your role in the system?”  
“I’m a superhero.” Jackie replied, grinning. “What d’you think?”  
Jeffrey smiled wryly. “I’d say a rather important protector.” He made another note. “You said Jack wasn’t feeling well. Is that why you fronted?”  
Jackie bounced his knee, tilting his head. “Yeah, I guess it is. You’ve been making him really anxious lately. He’s not doing well at all.”  
“How am I making him anxious?”  
“You keep talking about his trauma.” Jackie said, crossing his arms. “His repeated trauma that happened to him, to the body, but he can’t remember it and he doesn’t know what happened. That’d make anybody uncomfortable, don’t you think?”  
The doctor was silent for a moment, considering him. “I suppose,” he began finally, sitting up straighter, “I didn’t think of it like that. You know my job is simply to inform Jack and help him. Help every alter in the body, as a matter of fact.”  
Jackie dipped his head in acknowledgement. “I do know that. I know Chase especially is really grateful for everything you’ve done, being primary protector and all. But the weekly sessions are really taking their toll on Jack, and it’s rare that anyone else fronts for them.”  
“That’s true.” Jeffrey said. “What do you propose to help with this situation?”  
“On your part, being more sensitive to how you approach topics.” the superhero replied. “On mine, trying to stay close to the front whenever we’re here and, more immediately, introducing myself to the others.”  
The man across from him nodded and leaned forward, extending his hand. “I look forward to speaking with you soon.”  
Jackie shook it, a smile on his face. “You too, doc.”

Chase was lost. Frowning, he did a three sixty, spinning around in the long stretch of hallway where he stood. He had been trying to explore the deeper parts of the inner world, an attempt to map as much as possible both for the safety of the system and curiosity's sake.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled slowly, thinking. After a moment he turned around and began to head back where he had come from. He rounded the corner and came to a door that he was at least seventy percent sure he recognized. With a shrug, he turned the handle and pushed it open, taking a step forward.  
His foot slipped off the wood that had fallen away from the floor and disappeared into a seemingly endless pit below. Somehow, he managed to grasp the planks and keep himself from falling, but his feet were dangling helplessly beneath him.   
He clung to the ground. “Fuck-” he hissed.  
Keeping his gaze focused on the doorway a few feet in front of him, he reached out with his right hand and lunged, trying to grab a handhold further up. His hand slipped; he swore again as he nearly lost his grip.   
He closed his eyes and took a trembling breath. He was deathly afraid of heights; it was a trait he shared with Jack. Some part of him knew that the hole couldn’t possibly be that deep, it was just the darkness that made it seem that way. It didn’t help. He didn’t know what to do. He could hardly breathe.  
“Having some trouble?”  
Chase opened his eyes and looked up, eyes widening. An unfamiliar figure stood above him, dressed in a red and blue suit (was that a superhero suit?) and a blue mask that covered his eyes. “Who…” He broke off, shaking his head. “Yeah, I do. Can you get me out of here?”  
The man grinned. “Sure can.” He took a few steps back and, to Chase’s dismay, ran forward and straight off the edge, disappearing into the blackness.  
“Hey!” he called down. There was no response. “Damn it.” he growled, turning back to again consider his predicament.   
A few seconds later he felt himself go weightless. He looked down and saw that the so-called superhero was floating, holding Chase bridal style as they slowly rose up. He flew them safely back into the hallway and landed gently on the rug, that grin never leaving his face.  
Chase cleared his throat. “Thanks. Can… can you put me down?”  
“Oh, sorry.” He did so, steadying the American before taking a step back. “You’re Chase, right?”  
“Yeah…” Chase ran a hand through his hair. “Who’re you?”  
The suited man placed both hands on his hips and turned his head dramatically. “Jackieboy Man!”  
“Jackieboy Man?” Chase repeated incredulously. “What a name.”  
“It really is, isn’t it? The doc thought the same thing.”  
“Schneep? You met Schneep already?”  
The superhero frowned. “Is he an alter, like us? No, I’m talking about the therapist.”  
“Oh.” Chase nodded. “Well, I’m gonna call you Jackie.”  
Jackie’s eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about this. “I could get used to that.” he said amiably.  
“Good.” Despite himself, Chase smiled slightly. Then it vanished. “Wait, you fronted during therapy?”

“He’s a what?”  
“A superhero.” Chase said, an amused smile on his face. “But he’s also a protector. He was the one that fronted at the end of your last therapy session.”  
Jack sat back in his chair, mind racing. “Another new alter? Jeffrey said they only formed in… in really stressful situations, new trauma, stuff like that. Why did he split?”  
Chase sighed, taking a sip of his drink and placing it down on the table. “From what I’ve seen and heard, you’ve been taking therapy pretty hard lately.”  
Jack bit his lip, looking down. “A bit, yeah.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me, Jack? I could’ve helped.”  
“I know that. I know.” Jack shook his head. “I can’t explain it, okay? I’m sorry, I should’ve told.”  
The American gave a slow nod. “It’s okay. Trust me, I know things can be hard to talk about sometimes. And now you have your very own superhero looking out for you.” He chuckled slightly at that.  
Jack smiled as well, but inside he was still thinking. A new protector, for help in therapy. He wouldn’t have even thought something like that was possible. He felt like he said that sentence rather often. Still, despite the fact that he hadn’t met Jackie yet, the knowledge of his presence was there.   
He felt truly peaceful for the first time in a while because of it. Things were going to get better. He could feel it.


End file.
